


Tempting Darkness

by LairdDickfruit



Category: David Tennant - Fandom, Deadwater Fell (TV)
Genre: Dom/sub, F/M, Name-Calling, Oral Sex, Orgasm Denial, Rough Sex, Sex, Spit As Lube, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-21
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-18 10:20:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,840
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29607951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LairdDickfruit/pseuds/LairdDickfruit
Summary: This is straight up Dom/Sub Tom Kendrick/Reader pornography. Picture the scene where he gets out of the shower.
Relationships: Tom Kendrick/Reader, Tom Kendrick/You
Kudos: 14





	Tempting Darkness

**Author's Note:**

> If you like what you've read today, feel free to stop by my ko-fi! <3
> 
> www.ko-fi.com/LairdDickfruit

I heard the water from the en suite shower shut off and I could already feel my heartbeat racing. I was told to undress and not move from my spot on the bed. I remember how it felt to be placed under his spell. His dominating persona entranced me and I must admit that I craved him.

Tom entered the bedroom wearing only a soft green towel wrapped low around his waist. Water droplets clung to the skin around his shoulders and chest. His dark hair was still wet from the shower.

“Right where I left you,” he said as he paced across the room. He removed his towel and dried his wet hair in front of the mirror. I couldn’t resist mapping him from his shoulders, to his waist, and down to his ass. His sharp frame complemented his muscles.

“You’re staring.” he said bluntly.

“I’m sorry, I can’t help it.” I confessed.

“Your mouth is wide open.” The suggestive tone of his voice fired a spark in me. He placed the towel aside and I watched in the mirror as he began to stroke his length. He stood there for a moment assessing me, then moved across the room slowly and stood before me.

I scrambled on to my feet, but a large hand pressed me back down on the bed. He gripped my hair and I gasped. The rush of pain thrilled me. 

“Better to put that mouth to good use.” he said, raising his eyebrow. There was a dark look to his eyes that stirred something deep in my core.

His other hand tilted my chin up and his thumb stroked across my lower lip, “Now part those sweet lips.”

I did what I was told and parted my lips for him. He inserted two long fingers in my mouth, which I grazed eagerly with my tongue. My tongue darted between his two appendages, tasting his sweetness. He removed his fingers and I whined at his absence. 

“Such a spoiled brat. What is it you want this time?” he teased. His smirk told me everything I needed to know to play along.

“I-I want your cock.” I confessed.

“You know better than that.” He said leisurely tugging at his cockhead. A bead of precum teased the edge, everything in my body ached for his sweetness.

“Please, I want your cock, Doctor.” I repeated to his liking.

“Tell me how you’d like my cock.” He stared down at me with half-lidded,wanting eyes.

He was teasing me, toying with me. He knew how much that turned me on. I could feel the way my clit throbbed between my legs. I tried adjusting my position, but the friction only aroused me more.

“In my mouth, Doctor.” I said placing my hands on his hips.

He stepped back out of arm's reach, “Hands on the bed.”

I did as I was told. 

He approached me again with his cock in hand, my mouth watered at the sight of him. He combed his fingers through my hair and pulled at the roots, a shudder travelled throughout my body. I eagerly opened my mouth for him, anticipating his largeness on my tongue.

“Spoiled little slut.” he cooed before he filled my mouth all at once. I opened my mouth as wide as I could to accommodate for the size of him. He guided himself to the back of my throat in only a few pumps and I licked and laved with every pass of his tip. He lost himself in me, pulling me down on his cock by the back of my head. His fingers pulled tighter on my hair and I moaned against his cock. He relentlessly pumped harder and faster, hitting the back of my throat with each thrust of his hips.

I glanced up at his face through misty eyes. He was lost in his ecstasy, eyes closed, soft grunts and groans escaped his lips. I sucked on him harder and his hips started to buck on their own. He let out a soft cry as he brought me down hard again and again on his cock, cumming in the back on my throat. I made sure to swallow every last drop of him.

“Good girl.”

He gently removed his spent member from my lips and knelt down before me. My breath hitched in anticipation of what he would do next. 

“Part your legs, let me see that wet cunt.” he commanded.

I was at a loss for words, his blatant dirty talk thrilled me. I parted my legs for him, he groaned at the sight of me. He slowly traced delicately along my folds with his finger, spreading my slick about. I was mesmerized by his caresses.

“Such a needy thing. Lie back.”

I laid back on the cool sheets and I felt his hands on my knees, guiding me apart. I felt the subtle touch of his lips press kisses along my thigh, the feeling of his scruffy beard on my skin drove me wild. 

All of a sudden, I felt strong, masculine hands press into my thighs, spreading me apart more for him. He leaned in close to my heat and drank in my aroma. He exhaled, sending a rush of excitement through my body. He placed delicate kisses on my inner thighs and labia. I keened, begging for more, but he continued his little game. The brush of that beard kept me on end. He teased me, toyed with me, and I knew he wanted me to beg.

“Tom―” I whined.

“Hm?”

“Please Tom, I can’t take any more. Touch me.”

“Oh, but I am touching you. Not good enough?”

“For fuck’s sake, Tom!” I complained, and immediately regretted it once I saw the look in his eyes.

He leaned up and glared at me with such a dark expression, for a moment I felt that I pushed him too far, “What did you just say to me? Thought only whores talked that way.”

He placed two long fingers in his mouth and lubed them with his saliva. I stared at him wide-eyed as he thrust them into me.

“Suppose I’ll have to treat you like one.”

The divine stretch made me cry out. I clenched the sheets as he started finger fucking me hard. His thumb glided against my clit and he held my thighs open for him so I couldn’t resist. I was going to cum too soon. Soft moans and sighs quickly turned into cries and whimpers of ecstasy. I was so close.

“I’m nearly there―”

But he slowly pulled out his fingers. No, no he wouldn’t! I stared at him exasperated and pleading.

“Only good girls get to cum.” he teased, a wicked smirk spread across his face.

“You fucking prick.”

His eyes flashed. He was on me in an instant. He had me pinned under his weight and I relished in the way his hairy chest felt on mine. My nipples peaked at the sensation. I was frightened of what he would do next, but so aroused by him, I wondered how far I could push him. His heavy breathing burned my neck and his next words lit a fire in me.

“If you want to cum so badly, then you can cum all over my cock.” He growled.

He spat on his hand and gave his cock a few quick strokes, lining his hips up with mine. He entered me all at once. I cried out at the sudden intrusion, his thickness stretched me so wonderfully. He covered my mouth with the same hand that pleasured both of us, the scent of us mingling together made me lightheaded with lust. 

“Fuck, you’re tight. Going to have to break you in.”

His slow thrusts crescendoed into a fast rhythm. His hand slid down my mouth, my throat, and then found my breast. He squeezed them with such need, pinching and rolling my nipples in his fingertips. He whispered obscenities in my ear that made me even more wet. His little, ‘Ah’s’ and ‘Fucks’ stirred something deep inside of me. The hints of my orgasm were quickly approaching. I wanted nothing more than to cum all over his cock. 

He lifted my leg and placed it on his shoulder, fucking me even deeper. His fingers dug into my flesh and I clenched my fists around the sheets. He was so large, stretching me even more. Determined to reach as far as he could into my core.

“I’m going to ruin this cunt.”

I couldn’t hold off any more. His dirty talk sent me over the edge. I came hard around his cock, still drilling into me. I moaned and cried out his name, but he didn’t let up. He was relentless, chasing after his own pleasure. Using me. I was only a warm hole for him to fuck. I felt like a ragdoll beneath him.

“Ah, that’s it, baby. Cum all over my cock. Even you know this cunt is mine.”

He stuck his finger in my mouth again and I eagerly lapped him up. I moaned against his fingers, and fought back tears of pleasure. My whole body felt so overstimulated. Every thrust sent electricity through my body. He placed his wet finger alongside my clit, never breaking his rhythm.

“Say it.” he commanded.

I closed my eyes and howled as white hot ecstasy hit my overworked clit, “Tom, please, I―”

He pinched gently, “I said ‘say it’.”

“It’s yours! Please Tom!” I begged. I could feel the heat of another orgasm fast approaching.

“Good girl.”

My breathing hastened and I arched my back. Tom thrusted harder into me and I curled my hips into him. His hands held my hips firmly, bringing me down hard on his cock. I succumbed to my orgasm and came a second time. He groaned and filled me up with his heat. He clutched against my leg as he slowly drove into me. His muscles contorted and beads of sweat covered his body, evidence of how hard he worked for both of us. He was such a sight to behold. 

I felt some of his cum along my thighs as he slowly pulled out. I felt so perfectly used. My body already ached from his roughness, however, I wanted more. I craved him. He stared at me and then down between my thighs. It was hard to predict what he would do next behind his stern, dominant facade. He bent over and licked the cum from between my thighs and labia, making sure to collect every drop of him. He reached up and pressed my cheeks in his firm grasp. I opened my mouth willingly as he spat his cum into my mouth. The taste of our cum mingled on my tongue and I swallowed greedily.

“Take every drop I give you.” he said lowly. 

I nodded. I laid there used, properly fucked, and basked in such bliss. His essence lingered in all of my senses. He was everywhere.

“Such a good girl.”


End file.
